Telling of a Ghost
by cardmajic
Summary: This is a begining that I have started with and I'm kinda stuck now. Draco died in their last year at Hogwarts. This is the story of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's children finding Draco's ghost and talking to him. Please RR


Disclaimer: I don't own. Period, point blank. I do own the rights to the new characters Dyami Law, Issac Law, Kyle Weasley, Sanura Potter, and Zev Lupin.

This is about 15 to 20 years in the future and well a major disaster hit Hogwarts when Harry and everyone was in there 7th year. Killing Draco Malfoy and well he became a Hogwarts ghost to say the least. (This is my first fic please review and tell me what you think)

The Telling of a Ghost

Dyami turned eleven on the 21st of July, but she wanted to throw a big birthday party for all of her friends to attend, so she threw the party the Saturday before. Her father Issac wanted to know who was coming to the party.

Dyami was inviting her two best friends and their families to attend, Sanura Potter and Kyle Weasley. Sanura was eleven already and in a few days Kyle would be too. So Dyami and Kyle decided to make it a double birthday party.

When everyone got there they found three handsome light brown screech owls waiting on them. All three of the children knew what this meant so they went ahead and took the letters off of the owls. They were going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were thrilled.

While on the train Dyami found her two best friends sitting with a dashing looking young student with locks of auburn hair and golden eyes or so that is what it looked like. He stuck out his hand and said, "My name is Zev, how do you do?"

Dyami stood there looking shocked and then stutters, "Um, I'm fine thank you; sorry to ask this but I believe that your eyes look like gold am I wrong?"

Zev then said, "Sit down I was just about to explain that to these two also. Well lets start with do any of you have parents that attended Hogwarts?"

All three answered "Yes, but that doesn't ……."

"Yes I'm aware that doesn't answer the question," he calmly replied "Did any of your parents have a professor by the name of R. J. Lupin? If they did then they may tell you because I really don't see fit to."

Hagrid took all of the first years over the lake, which was nice and calm reflecting the half moon that was shining down on them. The giant squid was lazily paddling back and forth in the lake. The new headmistress was none other than Professor McGonagall.

Professor Flitwick met the first years in front of the Great Hall's closed doors,

He told them about how as long as they were in school their house was like their family and about the points that they earn or lose for their houses depending on their behavior.

He then told them to stay there a moment.

Then he came back levitating a four legged stool with a very old, very patched and darned hat. He moved both of these objects in front of him and told them to follow him and led the way in to the Great Hall. They all walked up to the front of the room, looking up at the ceiling in astonishment.

Dyami stated, "It is bewitched to look like the sky outside, my mother read about it is 'Hogwarts; a History'."

Sanura said, "Like Mother, like daughter."

Kyle coughed, but it sounded like know-it-all.

All the first years stood at the front of the hall and looked out at the house tables. Then professor Flitwick levitated a long piece of parchment in front of him. Suddenly the Sorting Hat broke into song, after the song professor Flitwick Started calling out names.

"Andrews, Aaron"

Aaron looked nervous, slowly walked up to the stool and sat on it, while professor Flitwick levitated the hat on to his head. The hat suddenly called out "RAVENCLAW". The boy almost fainted sitting there in front of the entire school. The Ravenclaw table broke out in applause for him.

Before any of them knew it, it was Dyami's turn to sit on the stool and get sorted. The hat was levitated on to her head. Suddenly she could hear a voice speaking in her ear.

"Hmmm, you are difficult to place like your mother was I see lots of courage and strength of character, but I also see your head is always looking for new information, hmmm where to put you." said the hat.

"Put me with my friends please." She replied.

"Now how does that help me? I have yet to sort your friends, but I see you are friends with a Weasley, so it shall be "GRYFFINDOR". The hat shouted for everyone to hear the last word.

"Lupin, Zev"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Potter, Sanura"

Sanura walked up to the stool and the hat was placed on top of her head.

"Hmmm another hard one to place, you could be in any house you choose it is all right here in your head, courage and strength of character, a thirst for knowledge, cunning a lot of cunning, and a team player. Just like your father, Harry. So where do you want to be placed?"

"Place me in Gryffindor with Dyami and Kyle please."

"Just like your father hope you can stand up to his image." The hat said to her "GRYFFINDOR", it shouted to the hall.

"Weasley, Kyle"

This time the hat didn't even get to touch his head, it was still about a foot about his head when it shouted "GRYFFINDOR".

After everyone else was sorted, Professor McGonagall stood up and made the beginning of term announcements and sat back down saying "tuck in" and the tables suddenly filled with food and drink of every kind you could think of.

After the feast everyone went to their dorms and settled in for the night.

A/N Review and tell me what you think. Yes I know I that I need to develop the characters a bit more but I need to pair Ron and Harry for that and I just can't think of any good ones.

P.S. I don't like Harry and Ginny pairings


End file.
